The proposed work will involve two ares of endeavor. The first is the developing of techniques utilizing the capillary tube scanning method of techniques for utilization of spatial frequency analysis by the rotating reticle method. Using the capillary tube method, hardware for pulse height analysis will be developed for segregating two or more organisms by their growth under varying conditions. Using the rotating reticle technique, other types of bacterial and mammalian cell colony growth will be looked at and methods for sizing of colony growth will be investigated.